fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Crystal Voice Pretty Cure♫
|ed = YOUR SONG∞OUR MIRACLE (1 - 25) ??? (26 - 47)|theme = Music Gemstones Dreams|pre = Arc-en-Ciel Lumiere Pretty Cure ~Eternal Melody~}} '|クリスタルボイスプリキュア♫}} is a Pretty Cure series created by Chinatsu Kiseki, succeeding Arc-en-Ciel Lumiere Pretty Cure ~Eternal Melody~ in it's initial timeslot. The themes of the series are music, gemstones and dreams. Plot Currently in development... Characters ''Note: Character information will arrive once Kiseki has come up with descriptions for each character'' Pretty Cure / - The lead cure of the series, Kazumi is an energetic and clumsy girl who tends to get into trouble with the student council due to often yet unintentionally breaking school rules. Despite her energetic nature, Kazumi is pretty forgetful and doesn't usually get high grades in her studies. She is, however, a girl full of hope and never gives up. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Tone, the crystal voice of hope whose theme colour is blue. She controls the power of light and is represented by the lapis lazuli. / - Kazumi's childhood and best friend, Hanako is a passionate and a happy go lucky girl who excels in sports such as soccer and lacrosse. Despite this, she can be distant and aloof due to having trust issues towards others and - therefore - barely has any friends apart from Kazumi - often fearing that she'll lose Kazumi one day. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Rhapsody, the crystal voice of happiness whose theme colour is pink. She controls the power of flowers and is represented by the spinel. / - A timid mangaka in training, Asami is a quiet and socially awkward girl who usually distances herself away from other kids her age - preferring to be alone to prevent writer's/artist's block from occurring. She is also the student of a popular yet not so famous mangaka, Kitagawa Futaba and works under the mangaka to improve her skills. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Arietta, the crystal voice of courage whose theme colour is yellow. She controls the power of fire and is represented by the citrine. / - The musically talented yet strict and pretty cold student council president of Koezoragawa Academy, Cadence is the half Japanese/half English daughter of the famous pianist, Kazaki Ryouta. Due to her father's fame, she is very popular and well known around the school - known for her musical skills. She is, however, lonely and doesn't have many true friends. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Canzone, the crystal voice of wisdom whose theme colour is purple. She controls the power of wind and is represented by the iolite. / - Mid-series Cure. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Sonata, the crystal voice of resolve whose theme colour is green. She controls the power of starlight and is represented by the jade. Serenata Jewel - Main mascot of the series, Carol is a kind and mother-like figure towards both the Cures and Alexis. Due to this, Carol is known to be respectable. However, she can also be way too serious with Alexis and her recklessness - causing Alexis to rebel against her caretaker/"aunt" sometimes. She is a fox-like fairy and can transform into an adult human under the name of , acting as Alexis' aunt on Earth. - The princess of Serenata Jewel and daughter of Queen Amethys. As the princess of Serenata Jewel, Alexis is a calm and seemingly responsible girl who hides a tomboyish and fierce nature underneath her calm exterior in which she finds (her calm exterior) annoying. Despite her calm exterior, Alexis is a talented swordfighter yet lacks patience and is pretty reckless at times. She goes to Earth along with Carol so she can find the Cures. On Earth, her name is and acts as Carol's niece. - The Queen of Serenata Jewel and Alexis' mother who entrusts Carol with taking care of her daughter on Earth as they search for the Pretty Cures. As the queen of her kingdom, Amethys is a highly responsible and caring woman who rules her kingdom with trust, peace and happiness. However, Amethys can be seen to be a little ditsy and slightly energetic at times. Antagonists - The main antagonist of the series, Sirenna is a cruel and manipulative woman who wants to use the power of the Crystal Notes to manipulate the Crescendo Jewel and turn the whole universe into a manipulated world who follows her every command. Supporting - Kazumi's older sister, Kanata is a calm girl who has a part-time job in the local corner shop. Despite this, Kanata is the literal opposite of her younger sister being calm, intelligent and careful due to trying to be a good influence towards her younger sister yet isn't usually great at this as she can actually be clumsy. Items Locations - The main setting of the series where most of the series' characters live. It is located at the south coast of Japan. Media and Merchandise Episodes episodes}} Movies Pretty Cure Ultra Stars Crystal Voice Pretty Cure♫ The Movie Music music}} Merchandise merchandise}} Trivia * This is the first series since Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! ''to not consist of a red cure. * This is the first series to have a lead cure who has the theme colour of blue yet is the second series, after ''Futari wa Pretty Cure (Max Heart), to have a lead cure who lacks the theme colour of pink with Cure Black having the theme colour of black. * The series can be seen to be similar to Yes! Pretty Cure 5. * Gallery Category:Fan Series Category:Music Themed Series Category:Jewels Themed Fanseries Category:Dreams Themed Series Category:Crystal Voice Pretty Cure♫